Naruto: Ninja Of The Island
by All Around Guy
Summary: Watch as Narutos and the campers compete for a cash prize. Will love bloom? Will friendships fail? Or will this just be another failure? Find out now. Naruto x harem. StrongNaruto.
1. Start of a journey

(Hey there people hope you enjoy this story. The story will start on the island. And slowly say how Naruto got there and what his skills are. Now I decided that I'll let the audience decide who gets voted off. To cast your votes just say the person's name you want to be kicked off. Person with the most votes gets kicked off that simple. The first two voted off are the same so don't vote for Eva or Ezekiel there already off. I also decided to make my own teams so yeah. Any way details smart lindsey, maybe harem. Hope you enjoy. By the way sorry if the first few chapters seem like it's just copied, but I assure you they aren't)

"Yo. We are coming at you live at camp Walanaka. Somewhere in Mistoka Ontario. And I'm your host Chris McLean. We are bringing you season one of the hottest new reality show on television right now" Chris says

"Now here's the deal. 23 campers have signed up to stay here at this crummy old camp for eight weeks. They'll compete in challenges against eachother. Then face the judgement of there fellow campers. Now every three say some team will either win a award or send a camper on the loser boat on the dock of shame, and leave total drama island for good"

(Cuts to campfire pit)

"There fate is decided here. At the dramatic camp fire. At the end of each week all but one camper will receive a marshmallow. In the end only one will be standing and will be rewarded with cheasy tabloid fame and a small fortune. Whom let's face it they'll probably blow in a week"

"In order to survive they'll have to battle black flies, bears, disgusting camp food and... eachother. Every moment will be caught on camera. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here right now on Total Drama Island!"

(Intro music insert)

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island. Alright it's time to meet our campers. Now we told them they'll be staying at a five star resort. So if they seem kisses off that's why" Chris's says with a smile.

A few minutes later a boat pulls up

"Beth. What's up?" He asks

Beth runs up to him and hugs him "Its so great to meet you. Wow your much shortening real life"

"Uh thanks" He says clearly annoyed by his hight comment

"DJ!" Chris says a little enthusiastic

"Yo Chris hows it going? He you sure you got the right place? Where the hot tube at?" He asks confused

"Yo dog this the place. Camp Walanaka" He says

"Hmm" DJ says

"Hey Gwen" Chris says

"You mean we're staying here?" She asks surprised

Chris shakes his head "No. Your staying here. I have my own trailer"

"I did not sign up for this" She says annoyed

Chris smiles "Actually you did" he says holding up a contract

Gwen looks at it. She then takes it then rips it in half then smiles

Chris takes out another copy "Good thing about lawyers. They make tons of copys"

In defeat she picks up her suitcases and walks over to the others

Next we see a party person partying on the deck. He then jumps off onto the deck with his suitcases following.

"Chris McLean nice to meet you man!" The guy says happily

"The geofster welcome to the island man"

"Thanks man" Geof says

"They say man on more time I'm going to puke" Gwen says

"Everybody this is Lindsey. Not to shabby" He whispers the last part

"Hiii. Ok you look so familiar" She says while mentally smirking at her ingenious plan to act dumb so no one goes after her.

"I'm Chris McLean. The host of the show!" Chris says clearly annoyed

"Oh that's where I know you from!" She says in fake realization

"Umm yeah" he then looks nd sees the next person "Heather"

She just ignores him and walks by. Just to be talked to by Beth.

They then turn to see a boat his a guy with green hair with a foot on a speaker playing music.

"Duncan!" Chris says

"I don't like surprises" He says while clenching his fist

"Yeah your parole officer told me about that man. Told me to give him a halour any time to have you return to juice"

Duncan sniffs "Ok then"

They hear a horn sound and see a guy along behind a boat

"Ladies and gentlemen Tyler!" When he says that he wipes out and lands in the suitcases

"Wicked wipe out man!" Chris says. He hears a heavy sigh and turns around to see..

"Hearald"

"So you saying this show is at a yucky summer camp and not some stage or something?" He asks

"Yo got it!" Chris says

"Yes! That is so much more favorable to my skilles" Chrish winced at that

"Contestent number 9 is Trent!"

"He man good to see you man. I saw you on that figure skating show. Nice work"

"Thanks man. I knew I rocked that show!" Chris says while fist pumping him

"So this is it?" He takes a look at the campers "Alrighty then"

"Hey" a girl's voice says Chris looks behind him to see a girl carrying a surfboard and is wearing a blue jacket

"Yo. Our surfer chick Bridgette"

"I thought there was a beach?" She asks

"There is" Chris says

"Great"

"Our next camper is Noah"

"You got my memo of my life threatening allergies?" Noah asks

"I'm sure someone did!" Chris stats annoyed

"What's up yal Leshawna in the house" she says as she passes Chris giving him a high five.

"Sadie Katie. This is your we home" Chris says to the pink wearing deo

"Oh my gosh look Sadie it's a summer camp!" They both clap and head towards the others

"Ezikel. What up man?" Chris asks

He looks up "I think I see a bird"

The campers snicker

"Ok. Look dude to be been homeschooled your whole life. Don't get out CH. Just don't say much and try not to get kicked off to early ok?" Chris says

"Yes sir"

"Cody. The codster. The Cod-Mys-yet"

They high five eachother "Dude psyched to be here!"

"Eva" Chris says to the next camper

She ignores him walks over to the other campers and drops her bags on his foot

"Ow what's in there? Dumb bells?" He asks

"Yes" She says

"Wahooo!" They all hear from the boat

"Chris what's happening. This is awsome!" He says

"Owen! Welcome"

"Awsome dude!" Owen says as he passes him

"Courtney" Chris says to the person he helped down

"Thank you"

They all turn to see a handsome guy on a boat.

"This is Justin. Welcome to total drama island. Just so you know we picked to souly on your looks"

Justin shrugs "I can I've with that"

"Hey guys" a voice says on a boat

"Izzy"

"Hey when are we having lunch?" She asks

"That. Is a good call!" Owen says

"Yeah. But first we need a promo of you guys so everyone at the end of the pier"

"Aw Chris I'm hurt you forgot about little old me?" A voice on the water says

Chris looks at the water along with the campers to see a thin layer of mist cover it and a guy WALKING on water.

"Dude that's awesome!" Owen says

How's he doing that?" Trent asked

"Dam Naruto your application said nothing about this. Who knew shinobi where this awesome?" Chris says

As the figure gets closer the campers can see him better. Why they can say is he got Justin beat in looks.

He's wearing a white cloak with red flames and the kanji for nine on it. Under that he is wearing a black ANBU shirt and pants. On his face he has three whisker marks on each check. And it took all the girls willpower not to jump him and say Kauai

"So... I'm I late?" Naruto asks

Chris smirks "Nope just on time"

Naruto smiles "Well let's get this picture then!"

"Ok 123... sorry lens was on. 1 2 oh hang on cards full"

"Hurry up man. My face is starting to freeze" leshawna says

"Ok say Walanaka"

"Walanaka!" Just then the pier creeks.

The pier then falls into the water. Naruto Bridette and Lindsay would have fallen in to but Naruto caught them since they were the closest. He then channeled chakra into his feet to stay afloat

"Alright guy get dried off and head to the camp fire pit in ten"

After much thanks from Linday and Bridgette to Naruto. They dry off and head to the campfire.

"Ok we're going to split you into two teams. So team one is Naruto, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Owen, Gwen, Izzy, Noah, Courtney and Cody. Everyone else is on team two.

Now team one is the Screaming Gophers. Team two is the Killer Bass. Now go to your cabins and head to the mess hall" Chris says

(Cut to mess hall)

"Listen up! I serve it three times a day. And you will eat t three times a day. Now get your food and get your buts down now!" Chef says

Naruto smiles and tosses a scroll to Chef.

Chef looks at him

"My gift from me to you. Just swipe some of your blood on it and it will open"

Chef looks at him again but shrugs

"By the way hope you don't mind if I grow my own food" Naruto says

Chef shrugs and decides to save the scroll for later.

"Hey Naruto. How do you plan to grow your own food? By the time it grows we'll be gone"

Naruto grins "Same way I fixed the pier for Chris"

His team looks at him then out the window at the New pier

"When and how did you do that?" Bridgette asks

Naruto smiles and holds out a seed as it blossoms into a small sapling

"I have my ways plus have a green thumb"

They all stare shocked at the sapling. It grew out of no where.

"Ohh. But your green thumb?" Lindsay asks acting confused to fool the others

Naruto looks at her then smirks "We'll get along just fine Lindsay" he says as he passes a note to her.

She reads it and her eyes widen for a second. And luckily the campers were to busy asking Naruto questions to notice. All but Bridgette who after her fellow blonds interaction with her has become slightly jealous.

"Alright campers time for the first challenge. Follow me" Chris says enthusiastically

(Cut to cliff)

"Alright campers start!" Chris says after explaining the rules

All the campers look down the cliff to there presumed 'death'

"I did not sign up for this" Gwen says

Naruto grins "I think it looks fun" the others look at him except for Izzy look at him like he's crazy. He then jumps of doing a backflip then going in for a dive into the center ring.


	2. Cliff diving and the new girl

(Hey there my fellow readers. Welcome back, and sorry for the long wait. School and stuff... Yeah sorry. Any way I've decided to bring a character from a different season to join this one. And that's going to be... Dawn. I just feel like she'd fit in, and yes show be in Narutos Harem. And to those wondering yes I'll do all the seasons. To get some stuff out of the way and to clear some things I'll make a list.1) There may be some Charactar bashing. Not going to say who, because that would ruin the surprise. 2) There will be Characters coming from other seasons over to the first few seasons. 3) How Naruto got to this dimension is VERY important, so pay attention to that. The harem list is Lindsay, Bridgette, Gwen and Dawn and a mystery girl I will let you decide. Though she has to be from Narutos world, and can be gender swaped. Zoey will be added in season 2, and I may add others later if they become a popular choice. That's it for now. Now on with the story)

As they look where Naruto just jumped they hear someone clear there throut and turn around and see a girl with light blonde hair in a blue one piece bathing suit.

"I was told to meet you up here since you forgot about me" She says emotionless

Chris laughs nervously "Sorry about that. Everyone this is Dawn. Who might I add creeps me out"

All the campers look at the New girl for a reaction, but she just stands there waiting.

Chris coughs "Right. Well since you're late you can join the Gophers, since they need more members anyway. Oh by the way for today's challenge you have to jump off this cliff" He says with a grin trying to get a reaction

She just stares at him "So we're jumping off a cliff?" Chris nods with a grin. She smiles slightly "This may be my friend talking but that sounds fun"

Almost everyone looks at her like she's insane besides a select few who had the same experience with said person when they were younger. Almost everyone including Chris thought back to there times with there red headed friend, or in some cases rival.

Dawn then walks over the the edge of the cliff and walks off. She then falls to the bottom, and into the safe zone. When she resurfaces the boat comes to pick her up then drops her on the shore.

She then sees a guy with spirit blond hair. "Hi I'm guessing your on my team then? By the way the names Naruto"

Dawn nods slightly "Yes I'm on your team. And my name is Dawn" she then tilts her head slightly "Do I know you from somewhere? Your aura seems familiar" She then thinks for a second before she looks into his eyes and he grins at her. Seeing that grin brought back a memory that made her eyes go wide.

Naruto chuckles "No hiding from you is there Dawn?" He says. He then notices she is still standing there trying to register what just happened. He sighs before making two clones and making one look like her then teleported away into the woods.

"Where have you been! You promised to comeback" Dawn asked in a rare show of anger

"I've been busy. Somethings came up from my Old life, and I didn't want to endanger anyone" Naruto said

Dawns eyes go wide "But how? I thought they couldn't travel through dimensions?"

Naruto sighs "Apparently HE is still alive that is the only way they could" he then smiles "At least I was able to save her from going back. She is still recovering, but should be fine in a few months"

Dawns eyes widen when he said the first part, but her eyes soften when he finished. She knew the girl was special to him if he saved her. Even though it made her slightly jealous.

"After everyone learns your identity we'll be able to see her right? You have told us a lot about her"

Naruto nods "Yes you'll be able to see her. Though she may need more rest, so you'll have to let her rest"

Dawn nods, then looks to where they were at earlier. "We should head back before we miss something important"

Naruto nods and teleported them back, and then replaced themselves with the clone. They made it in time to see that there team won the wheelbarrow's

While the Screaming Gophers were pulling the wagons Dawn looks over towards Naruto

"So how come no one noticed you besides you know you're appearance. Shouldn't they know by the entrance you made" she whispers to Naruto.

Naruto shakes his head "I only told a few people that my powers are real. They just think it's a story my other persona made up. It also doesn't help my real age is jacked up"

Dawn nods understanding his point on the topic "So is there anyone else that knows?" She asks

Naruto smirks "We'll like I said before I left I said I wanted to travel, so naturally there is a lot of people who will figure it out before the end of the season" He then frowns "That also means that some of the people I meet particularly the girls, I will have to explains that one thing eventually"

Dawn nods understanding why he was hesitant on telling the people he meet. Though she hopes they'll accept him when he does

(Killer Bass)

The Killer Bass are currently barely moving there crates, except for Eva and Duncan.

"If we don't hurry up were going to lose people!" Heather said annoyed

"Well maybe if you shut up and push we'd get there faster" Eva said annoyed by Heathers inability to just push the crate. What she doesn't notice is that her MP3 player fell out of her pocket.

When Heather saw this She grinned 'Revenge, and incase we lose someone to vote out, if her short temper is anything to go by' With that as she passed it she picked it up and hid it in her pocket.

(Screaming Gophers)

"Hey look we made it!" Owen said excitedly

"That wasn't that hard" Cody said

"It was most likely because we had wagons" Noah stating the obvious

Just the Chris rolls up on an ATV. "Alright campers you made it. Now you just have to make your hot tub" When they were about to start Chris spoke up again "Oh and you can only use your teeth to open them!" He says with a grin making all the campers groan.

(10 minutes later)

"Hey I got it!" Naruto said as he opened up a crate. "And I got wood" Cody snickered at that

Just then Izzy opened hers to "Ow rope burn on my tongue"

"I think we're building a hot tub" Cody said

Naruto nods "Seems like it. It should be easy if we work together"

They all nod and get started on the hot tub

(Time skip)

"Come on guys I know we're behind, but we can still do this" Trent said trying to motivate the team

Duncan snorted "Yeah right. And how do you propose we do that?"

"Well we can nominate a leader"

In the end they choose Eva, which was a bad call. In the end she just got mad whenever someone argued with her, or they did someth wrong. While the Gophers had excellent teamwork, and got it done in no time.

"Alright Times up! Time to see who made the better hot tub!" Chris said smiling to the camera

He walks up to the Gophers Hot tub and puts a finger in the water. "This is a pretty good Hot tub" He decides

The Gophers cheer as he walks over to the Bass's. He takes a look at it before tapping the side of it causing it to fall apart. He then stand back up

"Well I think we have a winner. The Screaming Gophers!" As they cheered he continued "And as a reward you get to keep the hot tub for the rest of the summer"

If possible they cheered louder "Oh and killer Bass instead of sending one person home you getto send two!"

"WHAT!?"

Chris chuckles and walks away 'The joys of being a host'

(Time skip mess hall)

The Killer Bass minus Eva, who was trashing there cabin looking for her MP3 player. Are deciding who to kick out.

"Well our first choose is obviously Eva. That girl has got to go" Leshawna says

They nod in agreement "Who should be the second?"

"Well it should be one of the chickens obviously" Duncan says

"At least they helped with the second portion, unlike noodle arms" Duncan continued

Before Harold could talk back sealed his own fate "Well I don't see why we're the ones with all the girls eh"

When he said that said girls looked at him "And what's that supposed to mean?" Sadie asked

"Well guys are stronger and better than girls, and we have more girls Wich would explained why lost eh"

All the girls looked at him with pure hate "Hey let's calm down, and ignore his painfully awful counting skills. At least he didn't say guys are smarter than girls thigh?" Trent said

"But they are" Ezekiel said

(Time skip campfire)

"You have a lot to learn about the real world man" Duncan said looking at Ezekiel

"Welcome to the first ever campfire ceremony. Where if you don't recieve a marshmallow you will leave the island forever down the dock of shame Never to return. Ever. The following people are safe. Beth. Duncan. Katie. Sadie. Heather. Harold. Leshawna. Trent. Tyler and Geoff

Chris then escorts Ezekiel and Eva to the dock of shame.

(Cuts to dock after they left)

"Next time on Total Drama Island. Wil Naruto's secrets be revealed? Will there be more surprises? Who knows check out next time on Total. Drama. Island!"

(Cuts to Naruto at the cliff)

Naruto is at the cliff laying down on the grass at the edge looking at the stars. He then holds out his hand reaching out for the stars

"I promise that no matter what happens I won't let you guys get involved with my problems. And Naruto Uzumaki never breaks a promise!"

(And that's it. I have decided to let you guys decide who gets voted off from now on, so you have to Review, or PM your votes and the one with the most votes will get kicked off. So vote for who you want off. I think this is a great idea as it lets the audience interact with the story. By the way besides Zoey and the twins who else do you want to see in season two? I will pick the top three so you know. Now as Narutos past in this dimension. That will be explained within the next five chapters little by little. Another thing to point out is yes the mysterious friend is Naruto. Not everyone will know this, and the people on the show will not be the only ones that know about him. His identity will be revealed in the near future though. Anyway my story is unique. You vote for whose off, so vote for who's off. The people below are already out. (P.S. try and guess who the mystery girl is. I'll give you something)

Screaming Gophers: Naruto, Owen, Courtney, Brigette, Lindsay, DJ, Gwen, Izzy, Noah, Cody, Dawn

Killer Bass: Beth, Duncan, Katie, Sadie, Heather, Harold, Leshawna, Trent, Tyler, Geoff

Eliminated: Ezekiel, Eva)


	3. Manipulations And The Big Sleep

(Hey... um where to start... well first thing I should say is sorry for not updating this in a while. My reasons for not updating my fanfic's are my personal reasons and i've just been very stressed for a long time and i've had no idea why, still do. but enough with that its the summer, or a month into it. so i've decided to start it up with this. Now I have plans for this to go al the way though all the seasons and an epilogue, so stay with me until then. Other news is that i will try and update this fic monthly, an hopefully my other ones as well. Now im still doing the voting thing for this fic, so im still going to need your guy's help with that, also try and state your reasoning. I'll be more inclined to do that voe if it's a tie. Other than anything relevant to this i'll put at the bottom. Hope you enjoy! And sorry about the wait. PS: I'm only letting people vote for a Gopher member to be eliminated next chapter to even out the teams a little.)

"Ah peace and quite, those moments where we all just have to take a step back and admire it" Chris says as he takes out a blow horn and a megaphone and pushes the button down.

"Ow!" Someone yells inside the bass cabin "Chris you're really getting on my nerves!" Leshawana yells from the window.

"or not!" Chris adds after hearing that. "Alright campers meet outside in ten minutes!" Chris adds speaking into the megaphone

(10 minutes later)

"Harold! Get out here, I don't feel like losing another challenge because you are to lazy to get up!" Leshawana yelled

"I'm up, gosh!" Harold replied

"Everyone here? Good now I hope everyone is ready, because your next challenge begins in one minute!" Chris said

"ahh... Excuse me, but I don't think we can eat breakfast in that amount of time." Owen said

"Don't worry you'll get your breakfast... As soon as you run 20 kilometers around the lake!" Chris said revealing the next challenge.

"Any questions? No, ok then let's get this started!" Chris says while he waits for everyone to line up "Ready... Go!"

With that everyone started the long run across the lake... Besides Naruto Dawn and Tyler. Tyler waited a second before jogging slowly after everyone, and Naruto turned towards Dawn and offered her a ride on his back which She accepts with a small smile. Naruto then starts sprinting around the lake passing everyone. Whene they passed Gwen, Lindsay and Bridgette they send a small glare towards Dawn.

(Confession Cam)

Dawn: "Ridding on Naruto's back was relaaxing. Especially when his aura is so calming." Dawn finishes with a small blush.

Bridgette: "It's not that I cant do this my self, but why does Dawn get a ride from Naruto!" Bridgette said, then blushes "But it's not like im jealous or anything!"

(End Confession)

"Do you know how much longer?" Harold asked Gwen.

Gwen took a glance over at Harold "Don't walk by me." and she walked a little quicker. While she was walking she passed Heather walking on Owen to get over a puddle and she saw Geoff trying to it on Bridgette while she was only half listening. She let a small smirk grace her lips, at least someoe else wasnt having a good time here.

(Time Skip 3 hours)

"Would you happen to know how much longer until they get here Dawn?" Naruto asked

Dawn thought for a moment. "Hmm there auras are very close, though Harolds is Diminished a little. He should be fine, and here in a few seconds."

No sooner than she said that the doors to the mess hall slammed open. "Clear a table Stat!" Owen yelled while holding Noah over his shoulder over to the Gopher table before placing him on it before giving him CPR. While that was going on Harold staggered into the mess hall holding onto his chest and the door

"What took you so long Harold couldnt handle the light jog?" Duncan asked jokingly.

"I think i'm having heart palpitations." Harold said trying to make an excuse

"If Harold just got here that means we won the challenge!" Gwen said causing most of the Gophers to cheer.

"Hold your horses there that wasn't the challenge!" Chris says chuckling a little.

"What?" Everyone Sans Naruto and Dawn asks

"Who's hungry?" Chris asks while walking over to a curtin, and pulling it away revealing actual cooked food to all the campers, who for some become wide eyed.

(Confessional Cam)

Noah: "After going a whole week without proper food and going around the lake, I thought it was to good to be true"

Owen: The buffet table, oh it was good. I saw baked beans turkey and maple syrup. Can I have a minute?" Owen asked crying a little at the end

Naruto, Dawn: Naruto looks towards Dawn "You don't think Chris is doing this to be nice right?" Naruto asked. Dawn shook her head "No I dont he has some alternative motive for this" Naruto nods "I thought so too... but the ramen" Dawn nods also a little conflicted "Yes your ramen. I also saw some soy burgers..."

(End Confession)

After about 10 minutes you can here everyone groaning. "Alright campers are you ready for part two of your challenge!" Chris asks

"I thought eating was the second part." Owen said

"Nope! Now it's time for the Awake-A-Thon!" Chris announced

"I knew I shouldnt have trusted the ramen! Oh why ramen have you forsaken me?!" Naruto asked

"Yep getting you to run then pig out on all that food was my plan to make this harder for you! Now Move! Move! Move!" Chris stated

"So Owen how long do you think you'll last? Not to sound like a jerk or anything" Cody asked.

Owen lets out a small burp "None taken! and if I had to guess i'd say a hour, but ill try my best to go all the way!"

(Time Skip 12 hours)

"Twelve hour in and all the campers are still awake" Chris says softly

Owen pumps his arms back and forth trying to stay up. "twelve hours? I can do this in my sleep baby! WooHoo!" Owen cheers throwing a fist into the air before passing out.

(G=10 B=10)

(Confessional Cam)

Naruto: "While this isn't even on the hardest things i've done in my life it's diffinetly up there."

Gwen: "This has got to be one of the hardest things ive done in my life."

(End Confession)

"this is the most boring thing ive done in my life." Gwen said

"Could be worse, I could be stuck here without you to talk to." Trent said with a smile.

Gwen roles her eyes a little at how cheesy that was "Not to be rude, but arent you supposed to be over there?"

"Hey now no rules that says I cant be over here." Trent responds with the same smile on his face.

(Confession Cam)

Heather: "So my original plan was to get two people to make an alliance with two people on my team to get to the final three, but now I think I should find two on my team, and possibly get an inside man on the other. The question is who should it be, I mean I can easily get Sadie or Katie onto my side, because with one comes the other. Hmm now the question is how."

(End Confession)

"Hey guys! Lucky us ive found some plants that if mixed properly with water should help us stay awake!" Harold announced to his team already taking a sip.

"Oh thanks Harold!" Beth said thanking him before taking a sip of it along with Leshawna who hesitantly took a sip. Katie and Sadie would have too, but Heather stopped them.

"Hold it. I remember my brother tried to make the same thing, but it wasnt the color that the picture showed, but he drank it anyways and passed out because of it. This looks exactly like it." Heather said to explaine why she stopped them

Harold Yawns then glares at Heather "Oh yeah and how do we know that your not just hatting on my mad skills?" Harold asks

Heather then glares at him Making him shrink "Because my brother uses his stuff enough for his pranks." Heather responds

"Harold know this if your "Special" drink make us lose your a dead man!" Duncan tells him

Harold gulps, but before he can say anything he along with Beth and Leshawna stiffen then fall to the ground passed out. All the Killer Bass look towards there passed out teammates.

"I guess we owe you one Heather." Sadie says thanking her for not letting her end up like her teammates.

Heather lets a small grin reach her face "Don't mention it. I wont ask for anything to out of line" Sadie and Katie just nod while their other teammates continue looking at the passed our Harold with murder in their eyes.

(G=10 B=8)

(Time Skip 39 Hours)

(G=3 B=4)

"Not much has happened since we last saw our campers, well besides me telling some boringly awesome bedtime stories and Chef dressing up as a sheep. most notable thing that happened would probably be Owen sleep walking naked into the woods. I sure hope we get some of that on tape!" Chris says excitedly

"Wow its like hes one of those people who act like a statue on the streets!" Trent comments on how his teammate is "Staying up"

Naruto stands up "You know what? I feel like im about to pass out... sorry Gwen, so im going to do one last thing... JUSTIN! WAKE UP!" Naruto yells before passing out followed by Dawn. right after that Justin's real eyes open up in shock before he was called out on cheating and eliminated from the challenge.

"Dude let me see!... that is so cool! But your still out" chris says making Justin frown not noticing that Trent hit his head on a nearby tree, because of him when he woke up . thus causing him to pass out

(G=1 B=2)

(Timeskip 3.5 day mark)

"Alright you three remaining stay with me the rest of you go shower you stink!" Chris says "Now I didnt want it to come to this, but you guys are asking for it! I've found the most boring challenge I could find! "The History Of Canada: A Pop-Up Book" Chapter one: The beaver, national symbol and a "Dam" fine hat." When Chris finishes all the campers groan

(Timeskip 1 hour later)

(G=1 B=1)

After Heather passed out Chris offered a bathroom break.

"I've held it this long sweetheart!" Duncan Commented to Gwen.

"Yeah, but can you hold it for another ten chapters?" she asked back. which cause him to stiffen and get up to go to the batroom

"You have five minutes. As long as you dont mine a little company." Chris says to Duncan

"Fine! just stay out of the stall!" Duncn says to the cameraman which he just nods

(Time Skip 5 minutes)

"And we have news. Looks like Duncan fell asleep on the can which makes the Screaming Gopher's win!" Chris declares right before Gwen passes out.

"Looks like we wont have to wait at least to get revenge on Harold." Geoff said trying to brighten the mode, which succeeded and made all his teammates besides Harold who gulped, and Duncan who was still passed out.

(Timeskip to bonfire)

Chris lookks around "Well! i dont think well ever get such a high vote for a single person ever again! Now the marshmallows go to... Beth, Katie, Sadie, Heather, Leshawna, Trent, Tyler, Geoff, Justin..." Chris pauses to let the drama and suspense build up

"Just get on with it!" Duncan complained

Chris frowns "Fine... Duncan" He says throwing the last one to Duncan. "Harold the Doc Of Shame awaits!"

Harold just nods before mubling somethng about his plan not working before walking to the Doc Of Shame.

(Confession Cam)

Naruto: "I knew about Harolds plan to switch the votes out so Duncan would be out instead, so I went back to make sure the original votes would be put back instead. I dont like people like Harold, so having his plan backfire on him because of me was satisfying. Besides there are things that need to happen for this game to be fun right?" Naruto asks with a grin.

(End Confession)

(Chapter End)

(I don't really have much of an ending note other than That the person who will get eliminated wont be as obvious each time, also be patient for another update, and remember to vote for the next person. That's all I have to say really, so here are the stats

Screaming Gophers: Naruto, Owen, Courtney, Brigette, Lindsay, DJ, Gwen, Izzy, Noah, Cody, Dawn (Vote for two of them(P.M. me if you wish to be a hidden vote))

Killer Bass: Beth, Duncan, Katie, Sadie, Heather, Leshawna, Trent, Tyler, Geoff, Justin

Eliminated: Ezekiel, Eva, Harold

Those are the stats. My final note is that i'll be coming out with a new fanfic hopefully this month! Its going to be a Fallout: New Vegas and Naruto Crossover, so if you like that hope you enjoy that. Other than that I hope you have a good tim between now and then.)


End file.
